In one aspect, this invention relates to a process for preparing a promoted, alumina-based catalyst composition. In another aspect, this invention relates to catalytic hydrotreating of liquid hydrocarbons containing feed streams, in particular heavy oils.
The use of alumina, promoted with transition metals or compounds thereof, for hydrotreating (e.g., demetallizing, desulfurizing, hydrocracking) liquid hydrocarbon feed streams, which contain coke precursors and metal, nitrogen and sulfur impurities, such as heavy petroleum oils and fractions thereof is well known. However, there is an ever present need to develop new methods of preparing such catalysts and to develop new catalysts that are more effective in removing undesirable impurities from such feed streams.